


Christmas Tale

by devilburns



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilburns/pseuds/devilburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas fluff tale about getting the boy who has everything a present he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Christmas Love.
> 
> Warning – Yaoi. (Main) Kai/Tala/Rei,
> 
> Sorry about my Grammar and spelling but I know that is terrible, I have check it as much as I can so sorry if there is any more.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade, apart from a few picture that I have at home. If I did then Rei would have kept is Golden eyes and Kai his Scarf.
> 
> This is written as if serious one was the only one because I haven’t seen enough of the V-Force or never seen G-Force sometimes it sucks living in England, but anyway hope you enjoy.

Chapter one

Rei blinked sleepily as he looked around the living room smiling at the couple that where lying on the settee, slate and blue mixed with Red hair as Kai lay in the arms of Tala. Amber and Sky blue eyes locked as Rei and Tala caught each other gaze, Tala broke the gaze to look at the boy dozing in his arms, it was a rare scene, the three boys at ease, with Kai and Tala cuddling together on the settee and Rei curled up in the armchair near the fire that was roaring in the fire place.

“I’m going to bed” Rei said quietly as he moved to stand up just as the clock struck one, Kai woke with a jolt at the chime.

“Awake then” teased Tala looked down at his slate haired lover.

“Hn” mumbled Kai before getting up and walking towards the door. “going to bed” he mumbled as he walked out.

“I’ll be there in a minutes” called Tala after the other boy but Kai had already began to climb the stairs.

“What’s up?” asked Rei settling back down in his chair, looking at the older boy.

“I want to do something special for Kai this Christmas” said Tala.

“How can I help?” asked the Neko Jin.

“I was thinking of inviting the others over. Our old teams it’s been six years since we have seen each other and I thought it would be good to see everyone” said Tala “could you help me get them together?”

Rei smiled brightly “course I can, just the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys?”

“Yeah. I know that Kai would love to have a family Christmas and so would I, and they’re the closest thing that we have to a family”

“Ok, I’ll see who can come and then tell Kai the good news” smiled Rei before he yawned “but it will have to wait until later.”

“come on Rei Bed time” said Tala shooing Rei out of the lounge before he turned the lights off, the men bid the other good night before Rei went to his own room, while Tala went to the room he shared with Kai.

~~~##~~~

The Sun rose followed by the shout of.

“KAI!!!” came Tala’s voice as he stormed into the kitchen, the scarlet eyed boy looked up at his lover.

“What?” he asked trying to hold off from laughing, Tala’s hair style had changed his once fiery red hair was now purple.

“That wasn’t me” chuckled Kai going back to read the paper that was in front of him. Rei walked into the Kitchen reading through his phone book as he looked up he met two Sky Blue dangerous eyes.

“Hi Tala” he said before looking back down at his book before his eyes shot up again, giggling at the older teen. Tala moved towards with the Neko Jin, Rei’s eyes widened with the natural red haired now purple advanced towards him.

“You did this didn’t you Kitty Cat” sneered Tala stalking Rei who circled the table before standing behind Kai.

“That was meant to be for another time” said Rei “come on Tala, you always wanted a change”

Tala’s eyes narrowed as he walked towards the raven haired boy. “I’ve always wanted a change” he growled “how would you like a change?”

Kai stood up and walked out of the Kitchen before turning back.

“I’m going to work now, and if you kids can stop fighting in time, can you get to work for lunch time at least” he said before walking to the front door. Rei and Tala stopped to listen for the engine of the black Maserati to start and speed out of the driveway.

“You can’t kill me or you wont have the numbers to the others” reasoned Rei waving the book that he had in his hand in Tala’s face.

“You will have to watch your back, but now I have other things to think about now” said Tala before turning to the other boy “Is this a one wash?”

“yeah” said Rei nervously “you get showered, I’ll start the phone calls” said Rei before racing into the study, shutting it and Tala was sure that the lock was locked, smiling to himself he went to get the purple dye out of his hair before readying for work.

##  
Study

Rei flicked through his phone book looking over old names that he hadn't spoken to for at least 6 months but hadn't seen since the year after the world tournament when Boris and Voltaire was arrested for many crimes and was sent to prison to serve 7 life sentences consecutively leaving the children of the Abbey to go home and the older ones, the Demolition Boys and Kai to be adopted by Mr Dickinson. Rei smiled at the memory but glanced at the clock to see that he only had an hour left before he had to get ready.

“it can be a pain when you house mates are your boss and manager” he mumbled before setting about phoning the old crew, inviting them and their family over for Christmas.

~~##

Bathroom.

Tala smiled at his reflection seeing that the dye had come out of his hair, before he styled it into his usual wing-like shapes. Tala had changed in his years away from the abbey and with the help of Kai and Rei had discovered his emotions again, revealing his love for Kai. Tala walked into his room and changed into his black trousers with a dark blue shirt and black tie, ready to go to work. Going to the study he knocked on the door.

“Rei, get your arse out of there and get ready for work” Tala shouted through, getting an affirmed noise before the door was unlocked by a beaming Neko Jin.

“All can come” he smiled brightly before bolting upstairs to get ready for the day a head.

~~##~~

Kai walked into his office followed by one of the lower offices sectary, who was reeling off this information off about another company offering to buy the company.

“it is not for sale” he growled before ordering the girl out of his office where he sat heavily on his chair before booting his laptop up and carried on with the presentation that one of his employees had presented in the meeting yesterday and now he had to work through the aspects and the problems that it raised.

An hour later he looked up at the time and grinned to himself, it looked as if the other two would not be able get here on time. He looked back down at his work checking it once again before E-Mailing it back to that employee. The door swung open when a rushed Tala walked in, smiling at Kai before going into his office that steamed off from Kai’s.

“on time, I see” teased Kai, looking at the clock that was on the wall of the large office.

“I have 10 minutes left” Tala pointed out before going into his own office putting his stuff down before walking back into Kai’s office.

“Kitty’s gonna be late, he wasn’t ready when I left” smirked Tala, grabbing some files off Kai’s desk flicking through them before taking a couple of them leaving the rest on the other boys desk.

“Not my problem, he’s John sectary” said Kai going back work, Tala took his files and walked to his own office, working through the load of the day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Grammar and Spelling.

Chapter 2

Lunchtime came and Tala once again dragged Kai out for lunch at their usual café where they served the best chicken and bacon warm baguette. As they walked in the waitress asked if they wanted there usual, and was their friend joining them.

The couple sat eating their lunch waiting to see if Rei was going to make an appearance but the Neko Jin never made it to the café before it was time for the two to go back.

“He probably got something at the craftier at the office” said Tala, as Kai wanted to make sure that the Neko Jin had eaten something, because of the problems that had happened a couple of years ago.

“Yeah, but I want to find out” said Kai pushing his way towards the area that Rei worked.

“Mr Hiwatari” came a shout from the accounting area just before Rei’s post.

“Yes, Suzie” he asked impatiently looking at the blonde.

“Mr Katima rang, he is nearing the office and needs to talk to you about some of the problems and projects that you give money to” said the girl.

“Fine” said Kai before turning at catching the lift back up to his office taking Tala with him. “I’m going to check later” he vowed before entering his office for the inevitable boring meeting with the Accountant of the business moaning about how Kai uses the money of the company and not enough of it was lining his pocket.

The meeting had taken hours and it was nearing 6 o’clock by the time that the Accountant had decided that he had done enough moaning and griping about the money and had nearly sent Tala to sleep three times if it hadn’t been for Kai who nudged him every time. The balding man that was Mr Katima left the office with the feeling that he had done his job for the day and that he could finish moaning about other things at the next meeting, which Tala hoped wasn’t for at least another month.

“Rei’s probably at home now” said Tala looking at the clock. “so you can check about his eating when we get home”

“Hn” said Kai before gathering his jacket and laptop ready to go home, Tala followed suit and the couple made their way to the car park where there cars where waiting. Snow had started to fall and the clouds threatened to have a full snow storm that would cut off certain business and homes.

“looks like a white Christmas is on the way” said Tala smiling eyes brightening.

“tomorrow we take one car” said Kai as Tala walked to his light blue convertible Ferrari.

“ok ok. I’ll be ready on time tomorrow and so will Rei” he promised as he got into his car. “see you at home”

“yeah” said Kai before going to his own car. He never understood why he and Tala had a car each, when they worked at the same place and usual if they went out they were together, but he supposed it was something to do with independence, that would also explain why Rei never took him up on the offer of buying him a car so the stubborn Neko Jin would rather get the bus than accept a car off the other man, but he had heard that said Neko Jin had pasted his Motor Bike test but didn’t have the money for a bike.

*maybe that would be a good Christmas present from Tala and I” Kai thought before pulling into his drive way off the large house that he shared. It was one of Russia’s old royal houses with the grand rooms and brilliant gardens, he loved this house because even though that Voltaire owned it he never used it, it was his mothers and fathers house before they were killed and Kai remembered it before he was taken away and now he just wished that he had the family to enjoy it with, though he did have Tala and Rei and they could get hyper enough to liven up part of the house it was always cold and lonely in the other parts.

Sighing heavily before entering the house he put his melancholy thoughts away for the people that did live there, his concern for the resident cat coming back to his mind, but when Tala met him in the hall he knew that Rei was not home yet.

“Not back yet then” he said trying to hide the worry in his voice, he hated Rei going on the bus’s at night and with the winter nights coming in earlier and the people that can be on the bus’s at night.

“he can look after himself Kai” said Tala his own concern present in his voice.

“I know” said Kai walking into the kitchen to get a cup of Coffee, pouring Tala one as well when the red head walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

“you love him don’t you” he said starling Kai with the statement.

“Tala” Kai started, but Tala stopped him.

“I know that you love me but you also love him” he said with no sadness in his voice. Kai sat opposite his boyfriend unable to deny the truth.

“yes I love him but I am with you and I can’t love two people and Rei doesn’t love me” whispered Kai “I do not want to hurt you”

“you wont and your wrong, you can love more than one person” stated Tala “as do I” he added locking eyes with Kai. “I have feeling for our kitten as well”

“but he will not want us” said Kai standing up.

“we’ll have to find out” muttered Tala to him self. “maybe you are right” he said louder for Kai to hear. “At least we are not holding this away from each other”.

“I guess the thing of no secrets is working” said Kai walking over to the red head kissing him deeply. “I’m going to get changed, seeing as you already have.”

“not my fault you’re a Sunday driver” teased the taller boy.

“no you just get all the speeding tickets” retorted Kai before walking out of the kitchen, going into his bedroom. They had recently redecorated the room in flame reds and Black giving the room a gothic feel, with a beautiful mahogany four poster king sized bed that was dressed in red and black satin that the maid has reapplied this morning. Kai smiled at the though of Tala, Rei and himself lay on those sheets together before shaking his head.

*it would never happen* he thought before peeling off his black suite and walked into their en-suite bathroom to have a shower, hoping that when he came out that the Neko Jin was at home safely curled up in front of the fire in his usual chair.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3

Tala wondered into the lounge glancing over at his mobile wondering if he should check to see where Rei was, giving in he picked up his phone and dial Rei’s mobile but the plan was thwarted by the sound of mObscene by Marilyn Manson ringing out in the bag next to him.

“We get him a Mobile and he leave it at home, what was the point” he said to himself when he cut off his phone. “Maybe I can chain it round his neck” he wondered before walking over to the window looking out turning when their butler came in.

“What time would you like dinner served?” he asked bowing his head slightly.

“I don’t know Steven, we’ll get it our self, why don’t you and Diana go out for the night seeing that it is your anniversary” said Tala smiling that he had caught the butler off guard.

“you are very kind sir” Steven replied.

“Call me Tala, I’m too young to be a sir” said Tala “this is from Kai” he said handing over a envelope. “No idea what it is though” 

Steven opened the envelope pulling out two tickets. “My Master Kai is very generous” gasped Steven.

“What are they?” asked Tala walking over to the older man.

“Two tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera” said the man, “I must thank the master”

“you enjoying the night will be thanks enough” said Tala “now shoo and get ready for the night, I’ve changed my mind we will order in pizza when Rei comes in”

“thank you s.. Tala” said Steven inclining his head before leaving the room.

“Kai must be full of the Christmas spirit this year” mumbled Tala going to look out of the window again.

“no just heard that they have always wanted to go and seeing that it is their 25th Anniversary they deserved something special” said Kai coming into the room. Looking his lover over in the moon light that outlined him.

Tala who was now 23 had retained the hair that he had at the world tournament saying that it was a style that he had liked and was not going to change it, he had, had a growth spurt because of the drugs that had been entered into his body at the abbey and now stood 5’11, was of athletic body that was shown perfectly in the tight black short sleeved shirt he was wearing with baggy black slacks he had reached peak and was retaining to keep it for the rest of his life. Kai couldn’t help but smile at his lover before moving towards his hugging him from behind as they both looked out for their missing cat but after half an hour they went to sit on the settee.

After an hour Tala went to call the pizza place and order enough for three people, while Kai couldn’t resist looking once more out of the window, the lights where low leaving the T.V scene to caste it’s light over the slate haired boy, who had also keep his usual hair style although the bangs at the front had become a bit longer and wilder, he was slightly disappointed with his height but not to much seeing as he was only 2 inches shorter than Tala, which had it’s uses, his body had kept it’s muscles and now bulked out slightly more than when he had been 16, and now at 22 he had matured into a handsome man.

He glanced out of the window, reminding himself that Rei could look after himself but it didn’t stop him from worrying he felt protective of Rei and sometimes was over protective. He sat on the settee determined to focus on the T.V. but Rei was never later than 8 o’clock and now it was 9 o’clock.

“I’ve got something to distract you” said Tala coming in. “seeing that it is Christmas in 3 days we are going to have a party on Christmas Eve” said Tala walking to stand in front of the other man.

“Party” said Kai raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because we have some special guests” said Tala coyly

“Who?” asked Kai looking at Tala.

“tut tut that would be telling and where would be the fun and surprise in that” said Tala “please just let this be a present to you from me and Rei”

“ok. Are we going to decorate the house?” Kai asked looking about the place seeing that they hadn’t bothered to decorate yet.

“of course that is why the manager and boss has given us half the day off tomorrow to get the things we need then the day off before the party, but of cause we are inviting the employees” said Tala

“so we’re working until lunch tomorrow to get the stuff then, the day of the party where having that day off as well, so when are we sending invitations out?” asked Kai

“Already done” stated Tala “what do you think I was doing this morning before I came to work?”

“acting like a kid with Rei” smirked Kai.

Tala looked offended before lurching for the other man attacking the shorter boys sides. They tickled each other until the door bell went, racing each other to the door acting like the youths there age usual acted like, Kai reached the door first opening to revealing the delivery boy one hand holding the pizza the other out for the money.

“Tala, your paying” stated Kai as he walked off with the pizza’s

“Kids” muttered Tala before opening his wallet giving the money over.

With a Thank you the delivery boy went on his was back to the pizza place. Tala closed the door before walking into the lounge where he saw Kai cutting the pizzas up before sitting back with a slice.

“we should leave some for Rei” said Kai eating his own slice indicating to the other pizza that had a couple of slices left on the side.

“he shouldn’t be too long, the snow is probably slowing the traffic so Rei will be late” said Tala.

“ok” mumbled Kai before eating his pizza quietly.

The night draw on and the clock stuck 10 and still no Rei.

“come on, Rei will be back soon and we have to get up early so come on lets go to bed” suggested Tala.

“you go ahead I’ll wait up” Kai said this the door front door opened creaking followed by a shushing noise. Kai signalled for Tala to say put as he walked towards the door opening is slowly for the light to reveal the creeping Neko Jin.

“Rei” said Kai glaring at the raven Haired man that was stood in the door way.

“the snow slowed the traffic down to a stand still” said Rei walking past the slate haired boy into the lounge nodding in greeting to Tala before standing by the fire to trying to dry himself off which was pointless seeing at the Neko Jin was drenched, he was dripping on the carpet as he stood still.

“you could have phoned” said Kai reaching for the blanket that they kept in the lounge for when it got colder and wrapped it round the wet Neko.

“I left my phone at the office” said Rei looking in the fire, warming his hands.

“no you left it here” said Tala waving it in front of Rei’s face with a couple of missed calls on it.

“erm” stuttered Rei gulping slightly at the glares that he was relieving from the taller men.

“or why didn’t you phone from the office to ask for a lift?” asked Tala moving closer to Rei.

Rei looked down before looking at them both. “because I was late this morning, John made me work late so missed the earlier bus and got told that you had both already left, so I waited for the next bus then because of the snow I was late” explained Rei

Tala put Rei’s mobile in plain sight by the fire place. “next time take your phone” he said before moving towards the hall. “I’ll go and run you a bath” he said before leaving Rei and Kai in the lounge to talk.

Kai sat on the arm of the chair while looking at Rei.

“from now on you are going to be coming with me to work in the morning and leaving with me at night” he ordered looking at Rei who was rubbing his arms.

“but” Rei protested.

“No Buts. I want you to be at my office for 6 o’clock to leave and in the morning to be ready for 9 so that we can leave” said Kai before standing up leaving the Neko Jin to open and close his mouth in protest before gathering his things and walking up stairs shoulder slumped, slouching towards his room before walking into Tala who was sitting on his bed.

“done your bath” he said staying where he was.

“Thanks” said Rei sulkily.

“he does it because he cares for you” said Tala looking at Rei “even loves you”

Rei could only stare at the red haired man “love me” he mumbled “but he’s with you”

“and you can love more than one person Rei and we both do” he said before leaving the room leaving Rei thinking about what he had said, as he stripped off his wet clothes and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the bath letting the warmth banish the cold that the winter storm had seeped into his body.

*even love you. Love you……..you…….. we both do* echoed round Rei’s mind as he climbed out of the cooling bath, drying off before climbing into his bed, curling up in the centre wrapping his duvet tightly around himself dreaming that it was a person but no faces came to mind until the end the moments before he woke.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Tala woke with the sound of the alarm that was beeping incisively by the side of his bed, with no movement from the other man in the bed so Tala reached over to the clock and turned it off before turning to other man who was still asleep curled up slightly with the duvet covering all of him apart from the top of his hair, slate bangs peaking out over the sheets.

“Kai” croaked Tala shaking the other man who mumbled something and rolled over. “you getting as bad as Tyson” he said before getting out of the bed.

“you what?” came a growl from under the sheets before they where pushed back.

“you not getting up, reminds me of Tyson” said Tala ducking in to the bathroom before the other boy got out of bed glaring at the closed door. Changing into his work suite before walking out of the bedroom down to where Rei’s bedroom was situated before knocking on the door.

“Rei get up!!” he shouted through but no noise came from the room, so he older boy walked into the bedroom standing at the end of the bed looking at the boy in front of him asleep, curled up in the middle of his double bed. Snapping out of his dream of holding Rei he moved over to his side, shaking him.

“Rei get up” he said loudly waiting for the others golden eyes to open, which cracked open to meet with the others scarlet eyes.

“Kai?” he mumbled

“time to get up” said Kai gently “I want to leave a little early to day because we are leaving at lunchtime.”

“O.K.” groaned Rei as he moved to the edge of the bed letting the sheet drop to pool in his lap letting Kai know that he was not wearing anything underneath, Rei looked at Kai.

“I’ll meet you downstairs” he said indicating for Kai to leave.

“oh yeah, I’ll get you breakfast” said Kai as he left the room, leaving Rei to change into his own smart shirt and slack before plaiting and wrapping his hair to keep it out his way at work, before he made his way down to the kitchen, smiling at Diana who had cooked the breakfast before sitting down between Tala and Kai glancing at one to the other, waiting for his plate to be set in front of him, once it was he was digging into it eating like he hadn’t eaten for a while.

Tala and Kai looked at him while he ate.

“What?” he asked once he had swallowed. “I haven’t eaten since the day before yesterday” when this came out of his mouth he realised what he had just said.

“What do you mean?” asked Kai

“you know that you are meant to eat probably” said Tala.

“not my fault, breakfast time you where chasing me round the table then I had those phone calls. Then lunch time John told me to finish something off before I could go but he hadn’t done something right and it took longer than it was meant to be, and then last night I didn’t get much of a chance to eat anything before I was sent to bed” explained Rei before digging into his breakfast one more.

“today you come and get lunch with me and Kai” said Tala his tone breaking no argument.

“fine, if I can get away” said Rei.

Kai looked up at part of the argument played through his head.

“phone calls to who?” he asked looking at the Neko Jin.

“to the people coming to the party” Tala interrupted signalling that Rei should not say who.

“whatever, you have 10 minutes before we leave” Kai stated before going off to get his stuff ready for work. Leaving the others to do the same.

“the people said that they would be here by tomorrow afternoon” said Rei walking round the kitchen getting his house keys and any files that he brought home last night before moving to stand next to the front door when Tala walked into the lounge to gather his own things before doing the same thing.

“Missing something?” the red head said hiding something behind his bag.

“no” said Rei, knowing that he had but couldn’t think of what it was.

“you sure?” teased Tala before waving Rei’s mobile in front of him.

“great” he said before going to grab it but he really couldn’t be bothered with it this early so he ignored Tala. “as if want it” he said before going out of the front door to sit on the door step, not having to wait long before Kai came out and the three where on there way to work, saying that they would meet up at 12 for lunch before going shopping.

~~##~~

Rei was sat in front of his boss’s desk ignoring most of what said the Boss was shouting about, the things that Tala had said the night before playing on his mind with the shouting that John was doing about the files that he hadn’t done the night before and the fact that he had been late the day before and if wasn’t the boss’s housemate he would have lost his job years ago.

*if I wasn’t the boss’s housemate I would have told you where to stuff this job*

thought Rei when he was actually listening to what the other man was saying.

“Kon are you listening to me at all?” said Rei’s boss, the imposing man that was the head of the security at the office, making sure that all the employees of the firm was looked after and that anything to do with the firm was kept secret.

“yes sir” replied Rei looking at the man in front of him who was muttering to himself and for the first time in a long time Rei used his hearing to listen in on what the man was saying.

“what was that kid thinking employing a mountain kid to work in this office, a freak no less” the man muttered to himself.

*a freak!!! A freak* Rei’s anger rose he was tired because of the Tala and his stupid comments, followed by the drenching he had last night because of this jerk and keeping him late, and then Kai and Tala was worried about him and he hated to make anyone worry. He wasn’t going to stand this anymore.

He stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance.

“Mr Rebba if you would like for me to quite my job then you can have it” he said before going to walk out of the room “next time you call me a freak do it when I can’t hear you” he added shouting before storming out of the office slamming it adding a bit more strength than he needed to cause the door to break off it’s hinges and walked into the through the office ignoring the shocked faces that he passed on his way out.

Once he was outside his anger left him and his rationally came flooding back.

“shit” he said realising what he had done before walking to the café that the three had used in the past hoping it wouldn’t be long until the others came for lunch. He was going to have to talk to Tala and sort this out because it was really screwing up his life and now he was probably going to be in the dog house over Christmas and at least a couple of months.

The door opened and Rei caught the scent Tala enter the building but no Kai, which he supposed was a small blessing.

“Rei, John let you out early?” said Tala sitting opposite him.

“not exactly” said Rei.

“What do you mean?” asked Kai as he came over to them, sitting down. Scaring the other men that hadn’t see or smelt him come in.

“I kind of quit” Rei muttered. As the waitress brought their usual meal and presented them with the bill before they settled down again.

“what do you mean Quit?” asked Tala.

“ I was tired and he was shouting at me more than usual so I left” explained Rei.

“What else, we know you Rei it takes something to push that extra bit,” said Kai looking into the Amber eyes

“he called me a freak” whispered Rei looking down at his sandwich appetite lost.

“fine then you will become my sectary, that way you will be a higher status than him and get more respect” said Kai.

“plus he can keep an eye on you” said Tala smirking. “lets finish talking about work we have a party to arrange and we have no more work until after Christmas”

“Hn” said Kai staring into the distance, he was going to have to go into work to sort out Rei becoming their sectary from now on, he had never had one before, using other departments for the odd job that he needed done, but it was true what Tala had said he did want to keep an eye on Rei.

“What you thinking about?” asked Rei looking at the older boy.

“nothing” said Kai.

“Not about the past, this is not going to set me back Kai, as I promised I am not going to do that again now I realised how stupid it was” stated Rei tucking into his sandwich “plus I would miss these to much.”

Tala could understand why Kai was worried about how Rei was going to take the fact the he had quit because of the events in the past that nearly made them lose Rei, after the tournament everyone had thought he was fine and he was from the attack from Bryan but no-one had known what the White Tigers had told them about how he was banished from the village and that on pain of death was never allowed to return, this had thrown him into depression, running away and being allowed back was different from running away and never being allowed home, so he went to live in Hong Kong and life picked up for a while when he got a boyfriend called Jin, but he turned out as fake as the rest of his life only wanting one thing and Rei never gave it to him and Tala was thankful that he hadn’t. But the depression returned and Rei stopped eating and so his already thin figure with his faster metabolism Rei faded away until Kai met him in the streets of Hong Kong and the rest was history, leading the three of them to live in one house in Russia.

Shaking out of his thoughts, the red hair finished his sandwich and waited for the others before they made their was back to the office where they met John in the car park waiting by Kai’s car.

“Sir, he was fired from his job today” he said.

“Quit, I Quit” said Rei pushing pasted him.

“Also destroyed office property” John added ignoring what Rei had said.

“whoops” said Rei sarcastically before getting into the car that Kai had unlocked.

“I know Mr Rebba, and he will no longer be working in your department but mine and in future reframe from insulting them, I do not wish for you to be sued” Kai said seriously “ now if you will excuse me I have to get home, I hope that I will be seeing you tomorrow evening at the work Christmas party”

with that Kai got into his car, waited until the others had done their seatbelts up before pulling out of the car park to go towards home.

~~##~~

They reached there house, getting out of the car all in various moods about the party preparations. Rei was excited and couldn’t wait to start, his old self beginning to show once more, but the confusion of Tala comment still on the edges of his mind. Tala was happy about the people coming to the party and looking forward to the fun of the decorating and the feeling of contentment when all the friends came round. Kai was a little excited but wary of the special guest that the other two had invited not knowing whether to be happy or scared.

The three entered the house splitting up to get changed out of their work clothes into some comfortable clothes. Tala was the first ready coming out of his room dressed in a baggy black t-shirt with the White Strips logo on it followed by baggy skater jeans, that fitted his figure fine and his height was accentuated by the rock port boots that he wore. Kai followed wearing a dark blue O’Neil’s t-shirt with black jean and trainers and a jumper tied round his waist. The couple walked down to the lounge waiting for Rei to finish getting changed.

Kai looked up from where he sat to look at Rei as he entered dressed in Black baggy flared jeans that dragged on the floor occasionally showing the Dr Matins boot that he wore underneath, on the top he wore a tight long sleeved top with silver dragon down it. Kai looked at how Rei had changed over the years but not much had changed he was the smallest of the group at 5’3 because of his heritage he was not going to be much taller, his figure had become thinner because of the problems but also because of his feline feature of being graceful, he had mature and turned beautiful, this hair was still in that long wrap, no-one knowing exactly how long it actually was. Snapping out of his daze he looked at the other two.

“What are we getting?” he asked.

“the food is going to be brought by Diana and she said the she would prepare it, we just need to tell her what we need, and then we just need to get decoration because the ones that we have are crap” said Tala “we need to go Christmas shopping and also to get presents”

“for who?” asked Kai.

“Ah Ah no telling, or there would be no surprise that’s why you get young Rei here to entertain you while I get them” said Tala. “go and talk to Diana about the food that you want. I need to talk to Rei” said Tala sending Kai out of the room .

“Tala?” said Rei sitting in his usual armchair.

“Yes” said Tala sitting opposite the Neko.

“what did you mean when you said ‘even loves you and we both do’ last night?” said Rei looking pleadingly at the taller boy.

“Rei think about it” pushed Tala.

“But that can’t right you can’t” said Rei stuttering, hoping that this wasn’t some sick joke that Tala was playing.

“Yes it can and it has” said Tala kneeling in front of Rei. “Kai and I love you and I know that you love Kai and maybe me, so will you be my present to Kai and become our lover” he asked whispering.

Rei looked into Sky Blue eyes seeing the truth his eyes filled with Tears “yes” he whispered.

Tala smiled before kissing Rei lightly on the forehead “good now I have present for Kai, can you wait until Christmas to be unwrapped?”

“What have you got in mind?” asked Rei smirking.

“your up for about anything right?” asked Tala “within reason”

“Yeah” said Rei.

“if I buy something for you to wear for Christmas day will you wear it for Kai and me?” asked Tala

“Got for it, but if it is to much I get a say right?” said Rei quickly

“Love you” whispered Tala before standing up pulling Rei with him, “ we have a shopping trip to go on”

Kai came into the lounge looking at the two “you ready?” he asked swinging the car keys on his finger, smiling slightly.

“Yeah” smiled Rei bouncing towards the door.

“you gave him sugar didn’t you?” asked Kai glaring good natured at the other boy.

Tala laugh before following Rei to the front door. “which are we taking?”

“mine” said Kai as they worked towards the black car that they piled into before Kai speed towards the town that was near their house, going to the market the they held on that day to get the decorations they wanted to make the house Christmassy for the party and for themselves seeing as they hadn’t done that for a long time.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Kai smiled at Tala who had taken his hand as they walked through the streets watching as Rei ran from one stall to the other looking all the decorations that had been made, his hands and face was covered in glitter from the decorations that he had handled.

“What about this?” he asked holding up an old fashioned Angel with curly blonde hair and a rich red dress on with white wings.

“Very nice but we need a tree first” stated Tala, “which is next on the list”

“but can we have this?” pleaded Rei, Kitty eyes making a small appearance.

“Stop with the eyes, you can have it” said Kai before pulling out his wallet and paying for the angel. If he couldn’t have Rei for Christmas, he would have to settle for making him happy.

They had been walking round for hours and evening had began to draw in, a light snow began to fall. Rei looked up at the sky scrunching his nose as a snowflake landed on it.

“Come on Rei. Time to go home” said Kai coming up behind him. Rei smiled widely back for running to the car.

~~##~~

The fire had been lit and the lounge was like an oven when the three walked in, hands filled with bags full of decorations for the tree and walls. Tala flop on the chair.

“Rei by any chance today have you had sugar?” he griped smiling at the hyper Neko Jin.

“No just filled with the Christmas spirit” beamed Rei, as he sat in front of the fire.

“come on we have decoration to put up” said Kai pulling Tala out of the chair.

“can’t we do that tomorrow, seeing as we have the day off” reasoned Tala, flopping back into the chair this time pulling Kai down with his so the slate haired boy was in his lap.

“Suppose” said Rei “and I think Kai’s comfortable now”

Kai scowled at Rei before relaxing, his head on Tala shoulder.

“who would have thought shopping could tire out the most perfect bladers?” teased Rei.

Tala looked at Rei sending a glare in his direction.

“too tired to argue, T-Babe” said Kai looking up at the red head, who received a glare as well.

Rei looked around him before yawning. “I’m board” he announced.

“go find a mouse to chase” said Tala. Rei stuck his tongue out at the older boy before leaving the room to go to his room, without the noise of Rei the couple dozed in the light of the fire.

~~##~~

Steven walked through the house into the lounge smiling at the cute scene in front of him, walking over to the chair he touched Tala lightly on the shoulder.

“Sir Dinner is ready” he said before going to leave the room.

“Tala, Steven not Sir please” corrected the red before standing sending the still dozing Kai to the fall.

“shit” growled Kai as he hit the floor before glaring at Tala. “Bastard”

“Language” said Tala before helping the other boy up. “come on dinner”

The couple walked into the kitchen to see that Rei was already there, the plates had been covered to keep the warmth in. The older two walked to their places and ready themselves before uncovering their dinner.

“Rei” growled Tala holding up a dead mouse by its tail.

“What? you told me to” said Rei innocently “I thought it was a sigh of affection.”

Kai hide a smirk at the scene, Rei could always get a laugh and could pull some brilliant pranks.

“I’ll so you affection” warned Tala before digging into his meal, Rei hadn’t been that cruel, he had wrapped the mouse up in paper before putting on the side of Tala’s plate. Rei merely smiled before eating his own meal, Kai shook his head at the pair.

Dinner past with no more hidden surprises, and the plates where cleared away, the three retired to the living room. Rei moved to sit by the fire but Tala grabbed his swinging his over his shoulder.

“Hey” yelled Rei as he was carried out of the lounge into the hall.

“I’m just letting the cat out” called Tala before opening the front door and dumping Rei outside before closing it ignoring the banging that Rei did. The Red head walked into the lounge grinning at his lover.

“you realise that it is below –10 out there don’t you” said Kai pointing to the T.V. which was showing the weather. Tala shot out to the hall to open the door again to let Rei in but he wasn’t there.

“Rei” he said loudly but their was no answer “REI” he shouted but still no answer. Worried he walked in to the lounge but Rei hadn’t found another way in, grapping a coat and his boots he went outside following what he thought was Rei’s foot prints. Half an hour later there was still no sigh of Rei and Tala was really beginning to worry.

“Come on Rei, this is not much of a joke” he yelled his worry had risen with no sigh of the Neko, he had simply vanished,

“KAI” he yelled causing the slate haired boy to appear at the door.

“What?” Kai shouted back.

“I can’t find him, he’s not here” said Tala panicking, giggling could be heard from the trees that he was under as a pile of snow was pushed on to his head. Tala ignored the freezing snow to lock eyes with the cat like ones of Rei, his worry turning to anger freezing his usually kind blue eyes.

“Tala” said Rei as he backed further up the trees.

“you know how frightened I was?” growled Tala “you disappeared, that was more than a come back for what I did” he said moving towards the tree.

“get down” said Kai also coming out with only with boots on, Rei jumped out of the tree to land next to Kai away from Tala.

“I didn’t realise” said Rei trying to defend himself from the advancing Red head, before turning and hightailing it into the house. Tala went to follow when Kai grabbed his arm.

“Calm down” said Kai, shuddering slightly at the cold “don’t do anything in anger”

Tala took a deep breath, releasing some of the anger his blood lust having died down, calmly he walked into the house seeing Rei peak at him from the stairs railings. Rei released at sigh of relief before moving to go into the lounge, when Rei entered Tala turned to him.

“sit by the fire you must be freezing” he said before pulling off his coat and boots, standing as Rei pasted him, before he knew what he was doing his hand reached out and smacked Rei hard on the backside. Rei yelped before turning to Tala glaring at him.

“What was that for?” he hissed.

“I don’t know” said Tala “it just felt right, because you scared me to death”

Rei sat by the fire “as long as you don’t do that again” he hissed before turning to the flames.

“As long as you both don’t do it again, and stop arguing” ordered Kai before relaxing into the settee.

“yes sir” the others said together before they burst out laughing, the tension had been broken and Tala and Rei promising to themselves that they wouldn’t do the other again. Rei realised how stupid the prank was and maybe he deserved that, while Tala was arguing with himself to find out what had made him to that but both put their mind to rest and forgot about it as it was in the past.

Another Chapter done and I hope that you like it. (no mice where actually harmed in the making of this fic)


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6

The night draw on and the three went bed at different time, Rei was the first beginning told to go before he fell into the fire, followed by Kai who had fallen asleep on Tala’s shoulder, leaving Tala to get the present that he had brought out and wrap them up.

*Max, Tyson, Kenny, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. All that is left is Kai and Rei*  
he thought as he looked through the parcels that he had wrapped. *Ok. Rei is Kai’s present but what to get Rei?* he was thinking about this as he turned the lights off and ascended the stair reaching Kai’s and his room seeing that the room light was still on, quietly he opened the door to see Kai sat cross legged in the centre of the bed with nothing on, but his eyes where closed.

“What you thinking about?” asked Tala grinning at the sight of his lover’s body with the light that danced across the muscles.

“what to get Rei for Christmas” stated Kai opening his eyes. “I was thinking of a Motor Bike”

“that would be good, did you find out if he had passed his bike test?” asked Tala as he stripped himself.

“yes, he did direct access meaning that he can ride any bike” said Kai looking at Tala’s body. Tala got on to the bed smiling at Kai.

“then we can go shopping tomorrow” said Tala before pulling Kai to him kissing him passionately running his hands down the others back before pulling him onto his lap. Kai pulled away breathing heavily before pulling Tala in for another one, their hands roamed over each others body before Tala pushed Kai onto his back, crawling down the other boy body he reached Kai desire and kissed it’s tip, causing Kai to buck up.

“Keep still” ordered Tala placing his hand over Kai hips before putting Kai’s erection into his mouth, deep throating the slate haired man who was writhing and moaning on the bed hands buried in the flame hair.

“TALA” he shouted as he came, shaking with the aftershock but moved to hand Tala a small tube and a trusting glanced. Tala took the tube squeezing a large amount on to his figures before finding Kai entrance pausing only to check with Kai before pushing his figure in, followed by his second he scissored (sorry if that isn’t spelt right but there is nothing else coming up on my spell check) them, bending one slightly to his Kai pleasure spot, grinning at the flustered man below him.

“Tala, Now please” Kai ordered pushing down on the figure that were in side him. Tala added the third figure stretching Kai a little more before putting lube onto his own erection, slowly pushing into Kai. Kai was getting impatient and pushed down making Tala enter him quickly, both gasped at the pleasure. They built up a steady rhythm both moaning and gasping before Kai came again driving Tala over the edge with him.

The lay their panting, basking in the afterglow, Kai rolled over smiling tiredly at Tala before cuddling up to the red heads side falling asleep, Tala soon followed.

~~##~~

Rei lay in his own bed trying to block out the noise that the other two were making, while he dealt with his own erection spawn by the images that he had created in his head from the noises that he had heard, when he had climaxed he wish that he had someone to cuddle up to afterwards but their was no-one.

*at least not until Christmas day.* he smiled before falling asleep hugging his pillow.

~~##~~~~~##~~

The Sun rose but the men of the house didn’t, the raise finding that the house occupants were still asleep, touching Rei curled up in the centre of his bed holding a pillow close to him, before moving on to Kai and Tala’s room where it shone brightly on the couple that were asleep in each others arms faces turned from the light.

The Sun reached it’s highest point when the men started to stir, Tala sat up blinking sleepily at the clock beside him.

*12:30 already* he thought tiredly before something flashed in his mind.

“Kai get up, we have to decorate because some of the guess are arriving this afternoon” he said as he shook the other man, who mumbled curses under his breath before sitting up.

“what?” he growled.

“it’s 12:30, and the first guess are meant to arrive this afternoon” said Tala before he throw on a version of yesterdays clothes. Throwing Kai a T-Shirt and trousers.

“I’m having a shower first” said Kai, ignoring Tala’s look. “remember last night” he prompted before moving a side while Tala darted into the bathroom, having a quick shower before changing once again into his clothes. Kai chuckled at his lover before entering the bathroom to have his own shower.

Tala walked out of the room to get Rei up but he was to late, walking towards him was a yawning Rei.

“We have more time, the fights are delayed because of the weather, so they will be here by the party at the latest” smiled Rei as Tala’s expression became less panicked.

“ perfect” smiled Tala before grabbing Rei’s hand, pulling him down the stairs into the lounge. “we only have a little more time than before”

Kai walked into the lounge, smirking at Rei who was loaded up with Christmas decorations, and Tala who was digging through the bags that they has got yesterday.

“Don’t just stand there Kai” said Tala turning to Kai “ help Rei” he ordered before going back to look through the bags. Kai took some of the decorations off Rei who smiled in thank you.

“Tala, why don’t Kai and I do this while you go and get a tree?” Suggested Rei he put the decorations on the armchair.

“But”

“no Buts, get out there and get us a great tree” ordered Kai as he throw Tala his car Keys, Rei pushed Tala to the door before turning him to him

“get my clothes as well” he said before pushing the other out of the door slamming it shut.

“Ready?” asked Kai as Rei walked back into the lounge, handing him one end of some tinsel that was long enough to stretch from one corner of the room to the opposite corner with a swag in the middle. “I’ll get the ladders”

“don’t need them” said Rei as he took one end with a pin in it before jumping up and down each time getting higher before finial being able to reach the junction where the wall met the ceiling and pinning it in, doing the same with the other side and the other one.

While Rei did that Kai decorated the Fire place adding a deep red runner that draped across the shelf above the fire, followed by three stocking that had been made for them by some of the younger girls that had been freed from the abbey. Kai’s had a Dranzer in a Santa hat and a false beard on, Tala’s had wolfborg on with antlers and a red noise. While Rei’s had Drigger with pointed ears and an Elf hat on.

They both moved in to the hall adding dangling decorations that glinted in the light, stars and bells that twisted in any slight draught, a Christmas wreath was added to the front door. Kai smiled at Rei who beamed back, they had transformed some of the house ready for the party.

“one last room” said Rei before walking into the lounge to push open the double doors as one end to reveal a grand dinning room, Diana had started to lay the table adding candles and their holder lined the centre of the table, with the Christmas table cloth and Rei finished off by adding a little bit of tinsel round the napkins.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 part one

The front door was crashed open when Tala rushed through.

“could you help with the tree?” he asked leading the other outside showing them the tree that he had brought.

“Brilliant” grinned Rei as he help unload the tree, it took the three occupants and the lorry driver to get the tree into the large hall but once it was up it looked fabulous. It was at least 9 foot high and was bushy and green.

“Diana is going to have a fit if that loses it’s needles” said Kai “but it’s worth it” he added smiling.

“now to decorate” said Tala smiling, “I’ve just got to get something out of the car.”

While Tala was getting whatever out of the car, Rei and Kai gathered the decorations for the tree, the theme was white, silver and crystal. Kai got the ladder to do the lights, checking that they worked before he put them on, once they where applied the decorations where added, Tala had the chance to decorate once he had hidden whatever he had brought and the tree was twinkling with the light reflecting and making it look alive.

“one thing to add” said Kai looking at Tala who held the angel handing it to Rei.

“there you go” Tala said smiling “go on put her on”

Rei couldn’t stop smiling as he climbed the ladders to the top of the tree where he carefully placed the angel on her throne, he climb down a stared at the tree.

“I think we did it this year” said Kai taking Tala’s hand and peaking him on the cheek.

“could have waited until later” came a familiar cold voice.

Tala smiled before turning to the door “Bryan” he greeted “glad you came”

“so am I my friend” said Bryan with a small smile “looks like you’ve seen a ghost Kai”

Kai came out of a daze “ Bryan” he said “what?”

“surprise!” he smirked walking over to the slate haired boy looking down at him, Bryan had grown from the last time they had seen him, he had found out that he had a grandfather that lived in the farm area of Russia and had moved there since he had turned 18 he owned the farm and now at 23 he was doing very well out of it also it looked like it had agreed with him his skin wasn’t as pale and sickly looking, he had developed muscle and was standing 6 foot tall. His hair reached his shoulder, he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

“Come in” smiled Rei taking Bryan’s bag “I’ll take this to your room”

Bryan caught Rei’s arm before he left and hugged him briefly “hello to you to” he said as they parted.

“Hello Bryan, Have a good journey?” asked Rei smiling at the other man before picking Bryan’s bag up again.

“alright suppose, so where are the rest?” he asked turning to Tala.

“on the way” the Red head smiled before leading the guess to the lounge dragging Kai behind him.

When Rei had taken Bryans bag up stairs and came back down, he was passing the front door when it went again, he opened it but met with a very bulky chest, looking up he met with two bright blue eyes.

“Maxy” he gasped taking a step back to let the other one in.

“Rei” beamed the blonde, bending down to pick Rei up in a hug. Once Rei was on the ground he took a good look at his younger friend. Max had grown a lot, he was massive as in height and muscles, smiling Rei dragged Max into the lounge.

“guess who I found” he beamed as he enter the lounge pulling Max behind him.

Kai stood up and looked up at the blonde “Shit you’ve grown” said Kai before he was swept into a hug.

“Kai I’ve missed you” said the blonde before releasing the ex team captain. “hi Tala, Bryan” he smiled at the shocked looks on their faces.

Tala stared at the man before him, at 13 years old Max had been tallish for his age but was very thin, but the 19 year old Max was totally different he was taller than Bryan, so about 6’4 and he had muscles like some weight lifer. He was wearing a T-Shirt the read, the world is like a rose bush……..full of pricks, and Black jeans. He bag on his back like it weigh nothing.

“I work for a gym near my moms, and I use it and I started weight lifting and my body seemed to like it” said Max explaining how he had become so muscular.

“Take a seat” said Tala “ the party starts at 7 and the others have to arrive yet”

They five chatted among each other, finding out what had been going on in the last few months, Rei glanced at the clock as it reached 6 o’clock.

“I think we should get ready” suggested Rei standing up. The others agreed before they went to their rooms, Rei leading the other to their room. Once each where in their rooms they got ready for the night.

Kai came out of the shower that he had shared with Tala to see what to wear, he never knew what to wear at party’s but Tala never seem to get it wrong, he searched his wardrobe for something to wear settling for an out fit that Tala had brought him ages ago that he hadn’t worn yet, lying it on the bed he sorted out his hair, he had finished his hair when Tala came out of the bathroom dressed in a Red dress shirt that the top two button’s were open revealing the silver necklace that Kai had gotten him, followed by fitted faded black jeans and stylish black leather boots.

“how do I look?” he asked smiling.

“gorgeous as usual” said Kai before messing around with his fringe, trying to get it from going into his eye.

“I’ll go down stairs and wait for the other” said Tala before reaching over to pinch Kai bum “or we’ll never leave the room”

Kai waited until the other boy was out of the room before getting ready into his own clothes, putting on a tight black t-shirt followed by a black shirt over the top open, He also wore black trousers that where designer made to fit his figure, he added a small cross ear-ring to his ear before looking at himself in the mirror.

*suppose it will do* he thought before going down stairs.

“Hey Tala, it this alright?” he asked as he walked into the lounge.

“the sourpuss concerned on his appearance now” came a familiar voice “how ya going?”

Kai stood at the door look into the eyes of Tyson, they were exactly the same height.

“Tyson” he said, before looking the other bluenet up and down, he had changed into his party clothes before he came, wearing a dark blue shirt with dark blue jeans, he hadn’t changed much in appearance, his hair was slightly shorter and neater apart from that he was the same old Tyson.

“and by the way Kai, you look good” grinned Tyson, before hugging the other man.

“I suppose you do to” said Kai smirking before pulling away, turning to look in the lounge seeing that Max was already down, not changing much in clothes, but his hair showed sighed of dampness. Bryan was also down now wearing a light blue shirt with slightly darker blue trousers. Two arms came up and wrapped themselves round Kais waist

“you look good enough to eat babe” came Tala’s deep voice, making Kai jump slightly and a little blush tinged his cheeks. “but that can come later.”

Kai smirked before pushing backwards slightly grinding his ass in Tala groin, making the other man growl. “or maybe not” said Kai before pulling out of the red heads arms and walked to sit by Bryan. The other occupant burst out laughing at the look on Tala’s face. Stopping when the door bell went, Tala fled the room to answer it standing at the door was Spencer and Ian, smiling in greeting he let them in, leading them to the lounge. Ian walked in first.

“hey” he said smiling at everyone, he was still quiet small but once he had been brought off the cocktail of drugs the Boris had given him, his body had reacted by adding a little height to the boy now at 5’5 he was like any other man of 20, he hair had become wilder and his pink eyes where deeper with happiness, he was dressed in a dark purple shirt with black trousers. Following him in was Spencer the same as before in every way but his height had change he moved to stand by Max and they were the same height. Spencer was dressed in a red shirt with black trousers with red pinstripes.

“Ian, Spencer” greeted Kai smiling slightly in greeting, and the conversations started up again, 7 o’ clock arrived at the workers started to arrive with their partners and the place began to liven up, the more laughter that was in the house the brighter Kai’s eyes became. Rei came down the stairs in a rush not realising that he had taken so long and landed straight into John’s arms.

“Thanx” Rei said quietly before rushing off to find the others. “TYSON” he shouted when he saw the bluenet.

“Rei” smiled Tyson grapping Rei in for a hug for pulling back “and to think that I am actually taller than you now” he laughed.

“and I can still take you down any day, they say that you should always watch out for the small one” grinned Rei.

“can that still apply to me” came a voice from the past, both span round to see who it was.

“Kenny?” asked Tyson.

“the one and only” smiled the Chief, Kenny stood there now taller that Rei with his hair reaching his shoulder blades in a ponytail and a pair of frameless glasses that showed his bright green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with grey trousers.

“How have you been?” asked Rei, as Kenny looked him over.

“Working for NASA” said Kenny.

“NASA, you got a job there?” came Tala’s voice as he pulled Kai along with him.

“Tala my arm, needs to stay in it’s socket” Kai growled before smiling at Kenny.

“how’s is goin’ chief?” he asked.

“Very well thank you, and yes I got a job with Dizzy at NASA” smiled Kenny “but this is a party and I will not bore you with this, we can talk tomorrow”

“Christmas tomorrow” beamed Max comeing over to them.

“never change do you Maxy” said Rei smiling. Max looked down at Rei, taking in the Neko’s appearance, Rei was dressed in a tight Red T-shirt that showed some of his torso also letting the light catch his belly button ring with black leather trousers the where low on his hips, his hair in a tight plait.

“looking good Rei” said the blonde, Rei smiled at him sweetly.

“thank you Maxy”


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8 part 2

The night was filled with laughter and games, everyone having fun, Ian and Spencer had found a settee to relax and be together, while Tyson, Max and Kenny talked like they hadn’t been apart. Kai had left Tala, so he could wonder round talking to other people, so Tala decided to find Rei or rather his leather in-cased backside, finding the Neko he walked up behind him and put a had on that in-cased backside.

“if I wasn’t a discipline man, I would have to have you right here” he whispered into Rei’s ear, causing Rei to chock on his drink and blush madly.

“Tala” he hissed back “not until tomorrow”

“I know, but you look so adorable tonight and Kai does as well and I want both of you to night.” Moaned Tala.

“well you’ll have to be good and hope that Santa brings you what you want tomorrow” smirked Rei before moving off.

The Party when through the night, with Tala being blown off by both of his lovers even though one wasn’t officially until tomorrow. The clock struck 12 and people took it as their cue to leave, people started saying Merry Christmas and leaving, Thanking Kai for the brilliant party or commenting on the decorations, around one all the workers and their friends had left, leaving the old Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys.

“Time to clean up” yawned Rei grabbing Black bags, handing one to each of the people left and went in to the kitchen to clean in their leaving the others to do the lounge, hall and dinning room. The group cleaned up their area and the house was looking clean, Kai walked into the kitchen to see if Rei was done. The kitchen was spotless but Rei was not in sight, moving round the room he found the oven on and a purring Rei curled up next to it, looking into the oven he saw the turkey for tomorrow, smiling he picked Rei up and carried him in to the lounge.

“I think to night was to much” he said indicating to Rei. Tala smiled

“he’s not the only one” Tyson said pointing to Kenny and Ian who had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Max and Spencer pick one up and headed up stairs Tyson and Bryan following yawning.

“Come on love, or Santa will not come” said Kai as he carried Rei out of the room up into his bedroom, Tala followed them turning off lights as he went, Kai went to put Rei in his own bed, smiling when Rei cuddled up to the pillow giving a slight purr as he left. Kai shut the door quietly before going to his own room where Tala was flopped on the bed.

“Looking forward to day?” Kai asked as he flopped next to Tala smiling.

“Sleep first” said Tala tiredly before pulling himself up to take off his party clothes, Kai followed suit and the two men crawled into bed, giving each other a light kiss before falling asleep hoping that they wouldn’t be woke up to early.

~~##~~

Max walked out of his room to where Tyson was say surprised to see the bluenet comeing out of his own room.

“Morning Maxy” smiled Tyson, “you know what time it my phone is screwy” he asked.

“10” answered Max “I was going to see who else was up”

“AHHHH” came Kai’s voice followed by Tala. “you are so Dead” Kai growled.

Max and Tyson looked at each other before seeing a grinning Neko Jin race past then and up in to the rafters of the hall, a couple of seconds later came the slightly damp Kai, bangs dripping in front of his face dressed in a dressing gown, pushing past the other two to stand below the rafters.

“Rei get you arse down here, I am not chasing you while I’m in this, so be a man and face me” he shouted. His reply

“I’m not a man, I’m a Neko and I found out that I like those drinks that Maxy used to drink” came a giggle.

“you on a sugar high aren’t you?” came Tala’s voice.

“Yep, yep, yep” came Rei reply as he peaked at Kai. “and Christmas Sprites” he added.

“you mean spirit?” came Bryans voice.

“no. Spirits” said Rei jumping down “I had some of the brandy they put over the pudding” he grinned “ and it mixed with sugar high”

“and you poured Ice water over us for?” growled Kai.

“cause you wouldn’t get up” pouted Rei “I said Wake up but you told me to fuck off, so I poured water on you”

Kai growled before storming back into his room, Rei looked downcast, like a kitten that had just been told off eyes down and if he had cat ears they would have been flat against his head, Tala smiled at Rei before reaching forward to scratch, behind Rei’s ear causing him to purr loudly.

“I’ll get Mr Morning down stairs, why don’t you wake the other?” suggested Tala before going back to his own room, catching Kai in a hug.

“you know what he’s like if you ignore him, specially on a sugar high” said Tala. Kai yawned

“I know, he wasn’t to down was he?” asked Kai guiltily pulling a way.

“he was but he’s waking the other” as Tala said this another scream went through the house. “I think Ian is up, go and get changed and we can open presents down stairs”

Kai smiled before changing, before he and Tala went down stairs to meet with the rest of their guests in different states of consciousness, Kai cringed slightly when Rei ducked when he walked in, sighing he walked over and sat by Rei on the floor, scratching the Neko behind the ear.

“I’m sorry for being angry and shouting this morning” he whispered, grinning when Rei released a loud purr and nuzzled Kai’s hand.

“Ok so every one is happy, time for presents” said Spencer as he and Max carried in the present that had been put under the tree giving them out. They sat in a circle as they figured out who to go first,


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter 9 

“I think youngest first” said Tyson.

“Fine, Kenny open one and tell who it is from” said Tala.

Kenny reached over and picked up a present “Bryan” he said as he opened it.

inside was a shirt what was printed with interlocking cogs and a tie with the same pattern “Thanks” grinned Kenny.

Max got a baseball hat with a turtle on the front and a stuffed Draciel cuddly toy, Tyson received a voucher for any restaurant for free food up to 20 pound. Ian got a picture of the teams together frames in a silver frame. Rei had a large white tiger toy that roared when you pushed its paw. Kai got a crystal statue of a phoenix that had flames at the bottom. Tala got a bottle of Scotch with a crystal decanter. Spencer received a professional Artist kit. All smiled and voiced their thanks to Bryan for their presents.

~~~##~~

They had gone through most of the present now, Ian had brought everyone a necklace that had their name or Nick name on, while Spencer had done drawings of the person with their bitbeast in the back. Max got everyone Vouchers and so did Tyson, both claiming that they couldn’t shop to save their life. Kenny brought every one space object that he had been using working in NASA.

Kenny picked up the last present reading the Tag. “from Tala, Kai and Rei” Picking it up he opened it revealing a new state of the art laptop.

“thank you” said Kenny smiling brightly.

Max reached for his revealing a ticket, a season ticket to any team in the football season.

“you just have to phone up and tell them which team that you want?” said Rei.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t remember which team you supported” said Tala.

“its brilliant” Max beamed.

Tyson opened his, smiling when he got a new micro-wave that did nearly everything. Ian got a new GameBoy XP. Bryan got a set of decorative swords and knives. Spencer got a new Camera with different lenses and films.

Tala looked at Kai “I’ll give you, yours later” he said smirking.

“as will I” said Rei.

“Ok, I’ll give mine now, if that’s ok” said Kai, reaching down he pulled out two small boxes, one he handed to Tala who opened it and saw that it was a couple of new charm for his bracelet that he kept in a box up stairs, one was a boy with ruby’s in his eyes, while the other was a cat with amber in his eyes.  
“I know it’s small, but I told you that the car was part of your Christmas present” said Kai.

“there perfect” smiled Tala kissing Kai lightly. Kai handed Rei his box.

Rei opened it to reveal a set of keys “what?” he asked.

Kai stood up taking Rei with him to the window, “a little bird told me that you pasted you bike test so here” said Kai as he pulled open the curtain to reveal the white garden but in the drive way was a black and Chrome Harley V-Rod. Rei gasped “she’s beautiful”

Kai wanted to say not as beautiful as you but was content to say “you like it then?, this is from me and Tala”

Rei turned and hugged Kai tightly “I love it, thank you” before going to hug Tala.

~~##~~

The wrapping of the presents were thrown in to the fire, and people moved thing to their room, before relaxing in the lounge waiting for Steven to tell them the dinner was ready, Rei had come off his sugar high so was curled up by the fire his eyes dropping, Tala and Kai where cuddling up to each other smiling at the atmosphere. Kenny was playing on his new laptop with Max and Tyson watching. Ian was leaning against Bryan as Spencer draw them. One o’clock struck and Steven opened the dinning room doors.

“Dinner” he said before letting the men through.

Kai turned to him and Diana “there is enough room, take a seat” he smiled pulling out a chair for Diana to sit down and Steven next to her.

“Thank you Master Kai” Steven said.

“No, just Kai today and for the rest of my life, no more with the master thing please” said Kai as everyone sat down

“very well M.. Kai” said Diana smiling kindly “I hope that you like it”

“your food is always wonderful” grinned Rei.

“Thank you Rei” blushed Diana. Plates where filled but empty even quicker, everyone stuffed themselves. Even Kai ate the same as Tyson. Dinner was finished and Kai sent the others including Diana and Steven in to the lounge while he, Tala and Rei cleared the table.

“I don’t think I can jump that far” groaned Tala. Kai looked confused

“What?”

“to clear the table, its too long” smirked Tala.

“no it’s not” smiled Rei as he easily jumped the width of the table “the length would be harder though”

Kai shook his head, “Clear the plates away, not jump over the table”

The table was cleared and Kai went back into the lounge to sit with the others watching the T.V. which soon left them all asleep in front of the great escape.

~~##~~

Tala pulled Rei up stairs, putting a bag into his hands, smiling

“this is what I want you to wear” said Tala pushing Rei into his room, where he sat on the bed waiting for Rei to look at what he had brought. Sorting through the bag, Rei smirked

“Alright!” he smiled “I’ll wear this, tonight?”

“yeah, I’ll take Kai to bed and run him a bath, whiles he’s in there, I’ll get you and then present you as the present from us to him.” Smiled Tala “I give him you and you give him a night and maybe a lifetime.”

“also my Virginity” whispered Rei looking shyly at Tala. Tala stopped in his thoughts.

“you haven’t slept with anyone?”

Rei shook his head. “does this change anything? Kai knows”

“no it doesn’t, but now I’ll make it special for everyone” smiled Tala before getting up “go down stairs I have a room to prepare” he said as he went to Kai’s and his room to change the sheets and prepare the bath stuff.

 

~~##~~

Rei walked quietly into the lounge smiling at all the dozing people, walking over to his tiger toy he walked over to where Max lay going right up to him and pressing the Roar button,

“ROAR”

Max jumped as the sound was right next to his ear, Tyson and Kenny were also startled awake, looking about he could not see who had done it, when a

“ROAR”

split the silence again this time startling Kai enough for his to fall off the chair.

“REI” he shouted as he got up leaning over the back of the chair to pull up the Neko Jin, Rei smiled sheepishly at all the people in the room.

“you’re film had finished” he said before Kai let him go.

Bryan glared at Rei before snuggling back down to go to sleep, to Rei’s displeasure everyone was going back to sleep. Diana was the only one awake.

“come here child” she smiled as Rei crawled towards her sitting by her feet as she reached forward and scratch his head. “would you like he to brush you hair?” she said hopefully.

“yes please” said Rei before getting up, “I’ll get my brush” Rei ran upstairs to get his things before sitting on the floor in front of Diana again. Diana spent the rest of the afternoon brushing Rei’s hair before plating tightly. The evening came in and the others started to wake, Kai was the first smiling at Diana plating Rei’s hair.

“wasn’t so bad then?” he said as he stretched, Rei stuck his tongue out at Kai before the others started to wake up.

Spencer stretched “I think jet lag is catching up” he said.

“that excuse you, Ian, Max, Tyson and Kenny” moaned Rei “but Kai and Bryan are just lazy bums” pouted Rei.

“hey” said Bryan yawning “food makes me sleepy”

“same here” defended Kai.

“Don’t care” said Rei before standing up. “I’m Board”

“go get a mouse or something” said Tyson

Rei grinned evilly.

“ignore what Tyson said Rei” said Tala comeing into the room. “no-one tell him to get a mouse cause you’ll end up with it in your food” he added

“but I’m board” moaned Rei before yawning, “stupid Christmas sleepies caught me now” he said yawning again.

“good” grumped Bryan before he closed his eyes again. Kai smiled before sitting on the floor where Tala sat behind him hugging him before they dozed together, Kai opened one eye when he felt a warm pressure on his leg to find that Rei had curled up next to them and had his head on Kai lap, smiling to himself he fell back to sleep.

Diana woke when the clock struck 9 o’clock, gently she shook her husband.

“Ste, come we better wake these up and be on the way home.” She said smiling. “I was nice to have a family for Christmas”

“you always have a family” said Rei as he woke up, Golden eyes bright.

“thank you Rei” said Steven “would you like to help wake the other?”

“better not, I think I tried their patients earlier, I really should lay off the sugar” said Rei sitting still as the older couple started to wake the team. Once everyone was a wake, Diana and Steven said their good byes and wished everyone a happy New Year.

“I know I’ve been asleep for hours but I’m still tried” said Max stretching.

“Same here” said Bryan. Kai shook his head 

 

“I’m quiet awake”

“Good” smirked Tala sending Kai a seductive look. Rei smirked as well but to himself.

“guess what they will be up to, to night” said Ian winking at the couple.

“Same as you and Spencer” retorted Kai.

“hopefully not” said Tala.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

The groups went to bed, Ian and Spencer kissing as soon as the door closed. Bryan went to his phone and text his girlfriend, wishing her a happy Christmas. Tyson and Max went to Kenny’s room to play games until they fell asleep and Rei went to get ready.

Tala took Kai’s hand and lead him in to the bathroom where he had prepared the bath with vanilla bubble bath and candle round the edge.

“go and relax, I’ll going to get you present ready” said Tala helping Kai strip of his clothes before leading him to the bath, once the slate haired boy was comfortable, Tala left to get Rei.

Tala knocked on Rei’s door before entering, arousal streaked through him at what his saw, Rei was dressed in the out fit that he had given him and he looked great.

“Tala” said Rei waving his hand in front of the other mans face.

“nice” said Tala, temped to run his hands over Rei but Kai was the first one to do that. “Come on”

The two sneaked across the hall into Tala’s and Kai’s room, where Tala had changed the sheets to Red satin and candle littered the room.

“wow” whispered Rei as he looked around. “where do you want me?”

“on your back” said Tala smiling “stand behind that curtain” he ordered.

He walked into the bathroom to see Kai getting out, drying himself off. Tala helped dry Kai off while touching and groping him.

“Tala” moaned Kai before Tala moved away

“your present is waiting” said Tala taking Kai’s hand and leading him in to the bedroom. “sit on the bed” Kai did as he was told as Tala walked over to the curtain pulling something out. Kai’s breath caught as what that something was.

“Rei” he whispered. Rei was stood in front of Kai dressed in a black tong that had a tail at the back of it with black gloves on like paws. On his head was a pair of Cat ears his hair was down brushing the floor where he stood.

“you like your present” said Tala pulling Rei over to Kai.

“yes” said Kai reaching out to touch Rei’s cheek.

Rei smiled “Tala’s present is me and My Present if you want it is my Virginity” said Rei quietly. Kai stood hugging Rei tightly

“you want me to have that” he said

“I could think of no one better” smiled Rei hugging back, Kai reached over and pulled Tala in for a kiss that left them breathless.

“this is your night, you lead” said Tala.

“first you strip” said Kai indicating to Tala, who did as he was told, while he was doing that Kai caught Rei in a passionate kiss that left the Neko Breathless. Hands ran over each others body’s, Tala joined in as the three shared a three way kiss, Tala ran one hand down Rei’s back the other down Kai’s as Kai was stroking Rei’s chest, teasing Rei’s nipples in to hard pebbles. They broke apart gasping for breath, Kai slowly pulled Rei on to the bed smiling lovingly at the Neko.

“this will hurt, but if it hurts to much I want you to tell us” he stated looking into the Amber orbs.

“Yes Sir” smiled Rei, before releasing a purr as Tala ran his hand through his Hair. Pleased with the response Kai started his menstruation again kissing down Rei’s chest while Tala kissed down Kai’s back, their hands roamed over another person causing the arousal to sky rocket within the bedroom. Tala leant over Kai’s back to capture Rei in a kiss while Kai moved down to the Black thong pulling it down, Rei lifted his hips to help when they where out of the way Kai and Tala lent back to enjoy the view of the aroused Rei, who in turn blushed feeling embarrassed compared to his other two lovers who were muscle while he was thin.

“Beautiful” whispered Tala, voicing what the older ones thought, causing Rei to blush even more. Kai could not help himself moving forward again his ran his hands down Rei’s body, making sure that this was real. Before moving to be inline with Rei’s proof of arousal kissing just above it before licking the length. While Kai was busy down at one end Tala moved to the top of the bed leaning back to enjoy the show of the writhing Rei and his gorgeous boyfriend before moving to get the lube ready lying it beside the pillow before moving back down to play with Kai.

“KAI” Rei roared as he released panting in the after wave, smiling at the others.

“ready to go on?” asked Tala while stroking Kai arousal, as the bluenet panting in an effort to hold back. Rei nodded as his arousal came springing back to life at the sight of Kai and Tala.

“Ok then” said Tala letting Kai to carry on playing with Rei. Rei opened his legs at the gentle touch of Kai hand on his inner thigh letting the Bluenet lay between them.

“Are you sure Rei?” asked Kai as his squeezed the lube onto his fingers.

“never been so sure” Rei whispered trustingly. Smiling reassuringly Kai teased Rei’s entrance causing Rei to catch his breath, before Kai entered one figure slowly looking for any sign of discomfort in Rei’s eyes seeing that there was none he moved his figure to stretch him adding two when he thought he was ready stopping when Rei tensed.

“shush, it’s alright” said Tala moving up to sit beside the Neko “you need to relax”

Rei closed his eyes willing his body to accept the feeling and after a few seconds the muscles relaxed enough for Kai to carry on, once inside he crooked his figure to find Rei’s sweet stop smirking as Rei bucked up as he touched it, slowly he entered the third figure once more looking for pain but with the Amber eyes closed he couldn’t tell so he stopped when he did the eyes shot open asking the silent question.

“just making sure” he answered before going back to what he was doing waiting until Rei pushed back on his figure before lubeing his own erection positioning it before entering slowly stopping whenever he saw pain until he was all the way in pausing for the go ahead from the Neko and for Tala to finish preparing him once the Red head had entered him before he moved angling himself to hit Rei’s sweet spot as Tala had done him. All three moved together moaning and purring mixed together as a rush of names where shouted in release. The three collapse side by side, Rei in the middle purring softly as the others moved to cuddle up to him smiling, he had finial got his mates to curl up with. Kai looked up at Tala who was smiling down at the two.

“Merry Christmas Koi” Tala said kissing him gentle “now remember that a Neko Jin is for life not just for Christmas”

Smiling at the Red head before cuddling up to the Neko Jin who curled up to his chest.

“I think I can handle that” he said before yawning.

The moon gave way to the sun and Christmas have given life to another life this one of eternal love, the Christmas magic had done it’s job and went to rest for the rest of the year until the next time it was needed.


End file.
